No Time Like the Past
"No Time Like the Past" is the fifty-third episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on October 11, 2019 and is the fifth episode in the third season. Plot Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Lance were starting the day's duties when they saw Old Lady Crowley taking things out of Cassandra's old room. Rapunzel, believing that Cassandra is still her friend, was against it. Later, Rapunzel was looking fondly over her old friend's things when Eugene tried to convince her to let Cassandra go and move on. But Rapunzel told him that "friends don't leave friends behind" and left the room with a box filled with some of Cassandra's things, unaware that during their conversation, an ancient hourglass fell into it. Soon, Rapunzel found it while talking to Pascal about Cassandra and accidentally made it send them both back in time and they ran into a teenage Lance and Eugene. They also learn that they're in the bodies of the Stabbington Brothers (Rapunzel in Sideburns and Pascal in Patchy). In a state of shock and panic, Rapunzel and Pascal got themselves arrested by the younger guards. But they managed to escape and find a book in Xavier's shop, which explains the hourglass they found and how to use it. Pretending to be Sideburns, Rapunzel convinced teenage Eugene and Lance to sneak her inside the castle and steal the hourglass in the royal vault. But as they tried to get away in the underground tunnels, Lance got caught in a trap and was left behind. Rapunzel scolded Eugene for leaving his friend behind and went back to save Lance. As Rapunzel worked to get Lance out of jail, Eugene had a change of heart and came to help. They all escape capture and fled to the woods, where Rapunzel and Pascal use the hourglass to send themselves back to the present. When they returned to their time, Rapunzel was surprise to see Eugene putting Cassandra's things back in her room after the conversation they had. Eugene apparently believe he told Rapunzel about Old Lady Crowley throwing Cassandra's things away and said that even though he questions Cass's tastes, she's still their friend. Rapunzel decides not to question it, for she agreed that friends don't leave friends behind. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Eugene Fitzherbert **Sean Giambrone as Teenage Eugene *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow **Vargus Mason as Teenage Lance *Susanne Blakeslee as Old Lady Crowley *M.C. Gainey as Captain of the Guards *Sean Hayes as Pete *Diedrich Bader as Stan *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Brian Hull as Teenage Sideburns *Kevin Michael Richardson as Additional Voices Trivia *The title is the opposite of the saying, "No time like the present". *Rapunzel claims she's used to getting a lot done by 7:15 is refering to the song "When Will My Life Begin" from Tangled. *Eugene learns how to do the smolder in this episode. *There are several callbacks of the previous episodes. **Cassandrium necklace from "Great Expotations". **The training dummy with Eugene's portrait from "Under Raps". **Angry and Red's hiding cave from "Big Brothers of Corona". **Sundrop Flower in the vault, Automaton under the vault and Herz Der Sonne's tunnel from "The Alchemist Returns". **The secret room in Xavier's blacksmith from "Rapunzel's Return". **The secret passway to the castle from "Before Ever After". Gallery Storyboards No Time Like the Past 1.jpg No Time Like the Past 2.jpg No Time Like the Past 3.jpg No Time Like the Past 4.jpg Sceenshots No Time Like the Past (15).png No Time Like the Past (16).png No Time Like the Past (11).jpg No Time Like the Past (17).png No Time Like the Past (18).png No Time Like the Past (19).png No Time Like the Past (7).jpg No Time Like the Past (20).png No Time Like the Past (21).png No Time Like the Past (22).png No Time Like the Past (23).png No Time Like the Past (24).png|The Cassandrium necklace and painting among Cass's stuff No Time Like the Past - Pascal and Rapunzel.jpg No Time Like the Past (1).jpg|Teenage Eugene. No Time Like the Past (2).jpg|Teenage Lance. No Time Like the Past (8).jpg No Time Like the Past (9).jpg No Time Like the Past (3).jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal discover they are stuck in the bodies of the Stabbington Brothers. No Time Like the Past (4).jpg|Varian as a child. No Time Like the Past (25).png No Time Like the Past (6).jpg No Time Like the Past (26).png No Time Like the Past (27).png No Time Like the Past (28).png No Time Like the Past (29).png No Time Like the Past (5).jpg|Young Maximus No Time Like the Past (10).jpg No Time Like the Past (12).jpg No Time Like the Past (30).png No Time Like the Past (31).png No Time Like the Past (32).png No Time Like the Past (33).png No Time Like the Past (35).png No Time Like the Past (34).png No Time Like the Past (14).jpg Category:Tangled episodes